Myself in You
by Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari
Summary: Yugi commits suicide. Yami begins to forget about friendship and love because of it, beleiving that if he stopped loving, fate would stop taking those he loved away. Can anyone change this view?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know...this might be because I'm not in such a good mood...I've been kinda sad lately...but here's this story.**

**Full Summary: **Yugi commits suicide. Yami becomes a second Kaiba because of it--beleiving that if he stops loving, fate will stop taking those he loves away. Can _anyone_ change this veiw?

**Side Note:** Yes, someone can--but you won't beleive who!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh. Heh...I wish!

**Chapter One:Crime Committed**

Yugi sat at the kitchen table, waiting. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

_8:45! He should be here by now! Where is he!_

At that moment the front door was flung open, then slammed shut. Seconds later there was a crash, followed by a tired curse.

Yugi jumped up and hit the lights in the game shop. Yami was fixing the display case he'd accidentally knocked over.

"Hello, Yugi."

"Yami! Where have you been! I was waiting for you!"

Yami staggered into the kitchen and flopped onto a chair. "Working." He yawned. "Having three jobs isn't as easy as it seems. As a matter of fact…it's completely exhausting. And I didn't get lunch break today, either."

This was pretty much standard order of things nowadays, ever since Yugi's grandfather had passed away. Yami had to work three jobs so Yugi could stay in school—running the shop, a teller at the bank, and a cashier at a Blockbuster. He'd had to drop out of school to keep up with it all. He was always on the run—waking up at 5:30 in the morning, never getting home until 8:30 at night at the earliest. He never had any time for anything else.

Yugi sighed and grabbed a bowl for Yami. "I made more barley stew. I know you like it."

Yami smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Yugi. I'm sorry I couldn't have been home earlier—there was a bug in the computers, and I'm the only one who knew how to get rid of it. I guess all those trips into the virtual world paid off, huh?"

Yugi couldn't help but grin at Yami's joke. "I guess so. Here—eat. Get some of your strength back."

Yami ended up nearly falling asleep at the table twice. Yugi watched sadly as he began to nod off for a third time. _He never has time for me any more…he's always so tired…_

Yami jerked his head up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi…I'm just so tired…I think I'll head upstairs…." He noticed Yugi's miserable expression. "You know what? I think I'll take a half-day at the Blockbuster tomorrow. That way I'll be home by around 6:30. What do you say?"

Yugi smiled. "I say go for it! They really need to let you take more time off, Yami—this stuff is starting to get to you. Really bad."

Yami shook his head. "All I need is some sleep." He yawned. "Which I think I'll get now. Goodnight." He went up the stairs. Yugi put the rest of the stew in the refrigerator before following. He went into his room and shut the door.

_Tomorrow,_ he thought happily. _Tomorrow Yami's going to come home early, and we can just…talk. Be. Like we used to._

**The Next Night**

It was 6:45, and Yugi was still waiting. The minutes passed slowly.

_He promised…he promised he'd be here…._

7:00.

_He's coming…I know he is…_

7:15.

_He's got to be coming! He promised!_

By 7:30, Yugi felt he couldn't bear it any longer. Not Yami always being late—not anything. He quickly picked up a knife and ran up to his room. He looked in the mirror—one last time.

_Goodbye, Yami. This is your fault._

And in one quick motion, he ran himself through.

**Yami**

Yami ran down the street. He'd told Yugi he'd be there by 6:30, and it was already 7:15.

Suddenly, he stumbled. _I can't be running like this—I'm too exhausted._ But he had to keep moving. He had to get back to the game shop, to see Yugi.

"Yami? Is that you?" Yami looked up. It was Téa.

"Yami, what are you—oh my God, what have you been doing to yourself? You look exhausted!" She helped him to his feet.

"I've got to get back to the game shop. I promised Yugi—I'm late."

"Let me help you." By the time they reached the game shop, it was 7:30. Yami and Téa looked around. Suddenly from upstairs cam a sharp cry of pain, then a thump as something hit the floor.

"Yugi!" Yami ran up the stairs, Téa right behind him, and pushed open the door.

Yugi was laying spread eagle on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a knife sticking out of his chest.

"YUGI!"

Yami knelt beside him. "Yugi…no…" Téa snatched her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911.

Yugi seemed dead—but he wasn't. Not yet. He looked up at Yami, amethyst eyes filled with cold anger.

"Damn you, Yami," he whispered hoarsely. "Damn you. You…you promised me…DAMN YOU, YAMI!"

His eyes glazed over, and he went limp in Yami's arms.

"YUUUGIII!" He held Yugi, sobbing.

That was where the police found him, fifteen minutes later—crying like a young child, clutching the body of his dead friend for dear life.


	2. Shutting Down

**Disclaimer:** ... Duh.

**Side Note:** This gets better...eventually...when I'm not so sad, probably... Anyway, here's chapter two! Chapter three should be along shortly!

**Chapter 2: Shutting Down**

"Yami?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Unlock the door."

"No. Leave me alone, Téa."

"Being alone isn't going to help."

"How would _you_ know?"

Téa sighed, leaning against the door. Yami had moved into her house until he got over the shock of Yugi's suicide and could go back to work. So far, her efforts to help him had failed miserably.

"Yami…I know you're upset. We all are. Why do you act like this was your fault?"

"Because it _is_ my fault." Yami's voice was bitter. "You heard him, didn't you? Just—just go away."

Téa sighed and left. As she went downstairs, there was a knock on the door. It was Joey.

"Hey, Téa…I heard 'bout what happened ta Yugi…you were there?"

Tea nodded sadly. "Come in."

She sat on the couch. Joey sprawled next to her. "What happened?"

"I was helping Yami get to the shop, because he was exhausted. We went in, and then someone—Yugi—shouted. Then there was _thump_. We went upstairs—Yugi had run himself through with a kitchen knife. It was horrible—but what he said was even worse. Something about a promise…. His last words were, 'Damn you, Yami!'. Then…he was gone…."

Joey let out a slow whistle. "An'…how's Yami takin' all dis?

"Not good. He's locked himself in the spare room. He hasn't come out or had anything to eat since yesterday. I'm worried about him."

They heard footsteps, and Yami came down the stairs. The first thing they noticed was that, instead of his usual dark blue, Yami was wearing all black.

"Yami! Hey, nice ta see you're alive up dere!"

"Oh—hey Joey." Yami looked at Téa. "I'll be back in about an hour, Téa."

"Maybe you should get something to eat…"

"I'm fine. You don't have to baby me—I can take care of myself, thanks." He walked out, slamming the front door behind him.

Joey glanced skeptically at Téa. "Uh…Kaiba much?"

Téa nodded worriedly. "Maybe a little too much…"

**Yami**

Yami stood in front of Yugi's grave marker, tears streaming quietly down his cheeks. Because he couldn't afford to give his friend a proper burial, he'd dug up the spot in the cemetery himself. He'd bought the small slab of marble and hand-carved the message; 'Yugi Mutou, King of Games'. A smile flitted across Yami's face as he remembered Yugi's first reaction to being called that.

**Flashback **

Yugi hit the off button on the remote.

"King of Games?"

He had been flipping through channels, when he'd come across a biography about him. Yami had come out to watch, as well (this was before Yami had his own body—he was still inside the Millennium Puzzle).

"_King of Games_?" Yugi repeated incredulously. "Where did _that_ one come from?"

Yami laughed. "Since you beat Pegasus and Duke Devlin at their own games—literally."

"But…_you're_ the one that did all that stuff. I only helped. If anyone deserves the title 'King of Games', it's _you._"

Yami shook his head. "I'm not king of anything."

"Except ancient Egypt."

"Not anymore I'm not. Besides, you could have done all those things without me—_I'm_ only here because _you_ put together the Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi sighed. "Guess you're right—but you'd _better_ not run around calling me 'Your Majesty' or stuff like that."

Yami grinned. "Of course not."

**End Flashback**

_I guess it doesn't matter anymore,_ Yami thought sadly. _Nothing does._ He looked up at the sky.

_Why? Why me? Whenever there's someone I care about…someone I love like family…they're always taken away from me. Why must I be forced to watch while my friends are stripped away?_

He sighed and began walking. Out of the cemetery; across the city; wherever his feet led him. As he passed people on the street, he would get sympathetic looks and words of encouragement—which he promptly ignored. Everyone now seemed to know about what happened with Yugi, and therefore about his 'distant and foreign relative'.

Yami walked into the park and sat on the edge of the fountain. He watched the water spraying off in all directions, creating little rainbows and flickers of light.

_Light…I am nothing without my light. My _aibou,_ my Yugi…why did you leave me? What have I done to deserve this?_

He heard footsteps. "Yami?"

Yami kept his head down, silent. He didn't want to talk to _anyone,_ not even Mai.

"Hey, Yami…you in there?"

"Yes. But I'd rather not talk."

"Oh, please."

"No. Really. I want to be alone."

"Trust me—being alone isn't going to help. _I_ was alone for ten years, remember? Didn't do me much good."

"Mai, please. Just go away. You aren't helping." He closed his eyes and turned slightly away. "Nothing can help."

Mai sighed. "If you say so…"

She walked away. Yami let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do to shield himself from any more heartbreak.

If he stopped caring, then fate wouldn't be able to take the things he cared about away. If he stopped loving, those he loved couldn't be taken from him.

If he closed himself to the world, the world wouldn't be able to tear him apart.

_If I can't have kindness, I won't be kind. If I can't have mercy, I won't be merciful. It's the only way I can stop myself from more pain…but is it the right way?_

He heard a second voice in his head.

_It's the only way._

Once he'd shut himself out, there was no turning back—but if it helped to dim the pain, to heal the wound, he would do it.


	3. Just Run Away

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not me. I don't own YuGiOh.

**Author's Note:** Yami acts like a real jerk in this one. Including swearing at...well, you'll have to read it to find out, won't you?

**Chapter 3: Just Run Away**

(It's not the best of titles, but it's all I could think of at the moment.)

**Two Weeks Later**

"I asked you guys to meet me here for a very important reason."  
Téa looked anxiously around at Duke, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Mai. "It's Yami. Have you guys noticed how he's been acting lately?"

Duke nodded. "You mean, totally shut in? Yeah, I've noticed."

"I offered him a ride home yesterday," Mai added. "He snapped at me about how he could take care of himself."

"I saw him a few days ago," Serenity said quietly. "He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, and tripped over a curb. A man stopped to help him up, but Yami wouldn't let him. I was too far away to hear what they said, though."

Joey nodded. "And have ya seen the way his eyes are?"

"Cold," Tristan replied. "Hard. Uncaring. Almost expressionless—like lumps of ice."

Téa sighed. "And it all started after Yugi did what he did. It's almost like…like…"

"It is as if without Yugi, Yami is falling back into darkness."

Ishizu stepped forward. "I could not help but overhear your conversation. What you fear is the truth. When he was alive, Yugi was the only thing that kept Yami safe from the darkness within himself. Now that the shield is gone…the darkness is slowly consuming him once more. There is only one person that can help him now…the one person who reflects this new, darker personality."

Téa gasped. "You don't mean…"

Ishizu nodded gravely. "Seto Kaiba."

**Yami**

Yami walked down the street, hands in his pockets, head down. Not paying attention to where he was going, he nearly ran into Kaiba coming the other way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, fuck off."

Kaiba was clearly taken aback. He clenched his fists. "_What_ did you just tell me to do?"

"If you didn't hear me the first time, I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Say it again—to my face."

Yami turned to face Kaiba, icy glare matching icy glare.

"Fuck. Off. Must I repeat myself again, or is your hearing finally back?"

He smirked at Kaiba's barely concealed fury. "It's called 'anger management classes', Kaiba. You definitely need them." He turned and walked away, leaving Kaiba speechless with rage.

"Seto?"

Kaiba turned. It was Mokuba.

"Umm…you really don't want to be messing with him. Not after what happened."

"What did happen?"

Mokuba's jaw dropped. "You mean—you haven't heard? But it was all over the news! _Everyone's_ heard!"

Kaiba sighed. "Apparently, everyone but me. You know I don't pay all that much attention to the news. Fill me in."

"Well…Yugi killed himself."

Kaiba snorted. "Yeah. Right. And I'm the king of Spain."

"It's true."

Kaiba looked at his brother's solemn face. "You aren't lying, are you?"

"No. I'm not. I've even seen his grave marker. Yugi's gone, and it's driving Yami crazy. I mean—normally, he would have apologized for running into you. Right?"

"Right…"

"But that's not what he did, is it?"

"No. Pretty much the exact opposite."

"That's because he doesn't care anymore. I heard his friends talking earlier—he always acts like that now. Even to them."

"Hmm…"

Kaiba looked off down the street in the direction Yami had gone. _How is it that he can go through a change that drastic, just because of one of his friends?_

_Admit it, Kaiba—if that had been Mokuba, then you'd be acting the same way._

_That still doesn't make it right._

_Why do you care, anyway? It's not your problem._

_Still…this just doesn't seem right…_

Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Seto? Are you all right?" 

Kaiba gave his head a little shake. "I'm fine. I've got something on my mind, that's all."

"Okay, then…let's go."

**Once again, back to Yami**

Yami walked in the front door of Téa's house.

"Yami? Could you come here for a sec?"

"What do _you_ want?"

Téa stood up. "Are you feeling all right, Yami? You've been acting…different. I'm worried."

"Don't be. I can take care of myself."

Téa sighed. "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're shutting everyone out, and it's not good. We're your _friends,_ Yami. Remember? We're only trying to help you."

She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away.

"I don't need your help!" he snarled. "And I _don't_ need friends, either. I came to tell you that I'm moving out tomorrow. I can't stand it here any longer."

Téa clenched her fists. "That's it, then? You're just leaving? No 'goodbye', no 'thank you'?"

"Don't press your luck. Be glad I even told you anything."

Téa paled with rage.

"You know what?"

Her voice was full of hurt—hurt which Yami desperately tried, and failed, to ignore.

"I've had enough of you! If you want out that badly, then go ahead and _leave now!_ I don't _ever_ want to see you here again! I look at you, and I see _Kaiba,_ or _Bakura!_" She turned away. "Whoever you are, you're _not_ Yami—or at least, not the Yami I knew!

"T-Téa…"

"Get your things and get out of my house!"

Yami felt himself go hard again. "Fine! I will! And you'll never see me again! How do you like _that!_" He stormed up to the spare room, flung all of his clothes and things into his duffel bag, and rushed out the front door.

Yami ran down the street, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the few people that were out. He dashed into the game shop, slamming the door behind him. He slowly trudged up the stairs, dropped the bag in his room, and pushed open the door to Yugi's.

_Yugi…_

He flung himself onto the bed, tears streaming down his face.

_It's hard. Hard to stand it. Yugi, why did you go? I need you…and you left me…I tried to be there for you, but it was too hard…I couldn't…I'm sorry…and now it's too late…_

His thoughts ran in circles.

_It's my fault…all my fault…I'm sorry…I tried…_

Yugi's last words echoed through his mind.

"_DAMN YOU, YAMI!_"

_He got his wish. I'm damned. The only way for me to live is by closing down from the very people that keep me alive. What have I done to deserve this? I tried…to be a good friend…but I failed…_

Yami slowly sat up, wiping his eyes.

_I can't dwell on this. I need to get over it…to move on…to…oh, who am I kidding? I'll never get over this, and I know it. Oh, Yugi…why did you do this to me? To yourself?_

He looked in the mirror, then looked away. He felt like he was looking at Yugi. The resemblance between himself and his friend was unbearable.

_But then again, so is everything else. I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it._


	4. Common Ground

**AAARGH! (runs away from people with pitchforks) I know it's taken me forever to update this story, but jeez! If you're _that_ mad, then just read it now!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four  
Common Ground**

"Yami? Yami, where are you?"

Yami looked around. A thick, grey mist surrounded him. And…someone was calling out to him.

His breath caught in his throat. It was Yugi.

"Why can't I see you? Everything's…so dark! I can't find you…or anything…"

Yami ran towards the voice. He found Yugi sitting cross-legged on the ground. As Yami approached, he sprang to his feet.

"Yami!" he cried joyously.

"Yugi!"

Yami bent so he was at eye level with his friend. Yugi looked at him—and froze. His smile faded.

"Wait…! Y-You're not Yami!"

"But…who else would I be?" Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The shorter boy recoiled, fear in his eyes.

"No! You—you can't be Yami! The darkness…I can feel it…all around you…all inside you! You _won't_ hurt me—you _won't_ take me!"

He began to run in the opposite direction. "Yami! Help me! They're after me—they'll get me! I need you, Yami—HEEEELP!"

"Wait! YUGI!"

* * *

Yami sat bolt upright. He looked wildly around, panting slightly. His black silk nightclothes were rumpled, as were his bedsheets. There were no grey mists; no Yugi. Yami stood up and hit the light switch, shaken. 

_That dream…it was so real…like it actually happened. But—it can't have. _

…_Can it?_

He headed out of his room, fully intending to get a glass of water. He hit the light switch in the kitchen—and nearly had a heart attack.

He thought he saw—no, _saw—_Yugi. Right there in the middle of the kitchen, staring up at him with sorrow and anger on his face.

And then he was gone.

Yami drew in a deep breath, and gave his head a little shake. He was just seeing things, he told himself, reaching for one of the plastic cups. The strain was just getting to him.

He filled the cup from the fridge, drank half of the icy water in one gulp, and splashed the rest across his face. Feeling slightly better, he turned to head back upstairs.

Then someone rapped on the shop door.

Yami paused. _Who would be out at _this_ hour?_

The rapping came again—more insistent this time.

Yami growled slightly, moving into the shop. He was being deprived of sleep, and didn't like it.

The shades were drawn on the windows and doors, so Yami couldn't see who it was. He cracked open the door. "It's nearly _midnight,_ in case you hadn't noticed," he said tersely, "and _some_ people are trying to get some sleep."

The man outside snorted, crossing his arms. "Your light is on. Apparently, _you_ aren't one of those 'some people'."

Yami growled. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "How about we start with an invitation inside?"

Yami growled again, shoving open the door. Kaiba was starting to get on his nerves—and there was no doubt in his mind that the CEO was enjoying every minute of it. "Come on, then."

He moved back into the kitchen, Kaiba right behind him. Strangely, he said nothing; merely taking a seat at the kitchen table, watching Yami through veiled eyes.

"Why are you here?"

The question was expected, and Kaiba already had a reply. "To figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

Yami blinked. "What?"

Kaiba snorted. "Before you get any ideas—I could care less. I just want you in top performance the next time we duel." He eyed the dark circles around Yami's eyes with thinly veiled contempt. "And if what I see is any judge, you're far from it."

_Figures,_ Yami thought wryly. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with me, Kaiba. You'd never beat me, anyways."

Kaiba suddenly seemed to get an idea. "Why, exactly, would I be unable to defeat you?"

Yami snorted. "It's obvious, isn't it? I'm better, and you know it."

"A-ha! I _knew_ there was something wrong with you!" Kaiba's face lifted in a triumphant smirk. "No fairy tales and spirituals? No 'Heart of the Cards' speeches? Yeah—you've got a problem."

Yami sighed, a note of irritation in his voice. "So I have something on my mind. So what? Why are _you_ so concerned?"

Kaiba just gave him a bland stare.

Yami eyed him suspiciously. _He must be up to something. Why should he care about _me?_ No one _else_ cares for me—so why should an arrogant, egotistical brat like him? He's my rival—and Yugi's._

Pain stabbed at him. _Yugi…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kaiba drumming his fingers on the table. "So, your problem is…?"

Yami closed his eyes. "I doubt you'd understand," he said quietly. "I doubt anyone can understand."

Kaiba sighed. "Look, Mutou, I know something's wrong with you. Every time I mention a certain something—some_one—_you wince." And suddenly, out of nowhere; "It's about Yugi, isn't it?"

Yami flinched—and turned away, realizing that Kaiba had caught on a long time ago. "It is. What's it to you?" His voice began to get louder; angrier. "All _you_ care about is that stupid business of yours—and about beating Yugi! You don't even care that he's _gone,_ and that he won't ever come back—you just care that it's another obstacle out of your way!"

Hot tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was crying like a baby—and in front of _Kaiba,_ no less; he didn't care that his arch-rival was now witnessing a total breakdown of his will; he didn't care about _anything_ anymore. His only light was gone, and inside, he was broken.

Suddenly, Kaiba had him held up a foot in the air by the collar of his shirt. "Get a hold of yourself!" he snarled. "Do you have any idea how _weak_ this makes you look?"

"I don't _care!_" Yami shouted, twisting free of Kaiba's grip. "I just don't _care!_ The only thing I wish is to be left alone—and that Yugi hadn't gone and _killed_ himself!"

He stood there, breathing heavily, glaring at Kaiba. Tears still trickled from the corners of his eyes, but he didn't notice—all he saw was Kaiba's scornful face.

"I know _you_ don't give a damn that he's gone," he whispered, "but can't you at least leave _me_ in peace?" He'd tried to shout again, to be angry at Kaiba, but the emotional strain had weakened him so much that the words came out more like a broken sob.

"No," Kaiba said quietly. "I'm _not_ going to leave you alone about it."

Yami groaned, and sank to his knees. Kaiba had finally found his weakness, and was tearing him apart piece by piece. "Why? Why can't you just leave? Everyone else has left me…so why can't you?"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "You yourself drove them off. I'm not that easy."

"Persistent bastard," Yami muttered.

"Yes, I've been told that often. It's one of my failings in life."

A small, bitter smile crossed Yami's face. "The great Seto Kaiba has failings? That's a first." He slumped back against the cabinets, eyes closed. "Although, curiosity is another."

He opened one eye. "Tell me, Kaiba—have you ever had anyone so very close to your heart that, if you were to lose them, you felt you would lose a part of yourself? Well, I've lost Yugi _twice._ Each time, it was like part of my soul was carved out. But each time, I managed to get him back." He closed his eyes again. "This time, I _can't_ get him back—not without sacrificing myself in the process."

Because his eyes were closed, he didn't see the conflicting emotions on Kaiba's face.

To put it simply, Kaiba was confused. He _wanted_ to keep tearing at Yami, to see how much more strain he could take before snapping. The former pharaoh looked so pitiful; so defeated. The only problem was that Kaiba was starting to feel sorry for him. After seeing Yami—the one who was always calm, who always had an answer to any problem, be it one cooked up by Kaiba himself or some other criminal mastermind—sitting there in front of him, completely broken over the loss of a friend, his hatred was slowly starting to fade.

Yami was only human, he was beginning to realize. He may have been a spirit for five thousand plus years, but he was still human.

"Get up off the floor, Mutou."

Yami didn't hear the thoughtful tone in Kaiba's voice. He stood up, head bowed, bangs shading his eyes. "Say whatever you want. I don't care. Nothing you can say will hurt me any more than this has. You want the title of King of Games? Take it. You want me never to duel again? Gladly. All of it just reminds me of Yugi. I don't care if you think I'm weak. I just don't care…"

"But you _do_ care."

Startled, Yami looked up. Kaiba's expression was thoughtful, and his voice wasn't as cold and indifferent.

"You _do_ care," Kaiba repeated slowly, as if turning things over in his mind. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have been affected so badly… All of this just _proves_ you care."

"So?" Yami muttered bitterly. "What's it matter to you? Don't you have your business to take care of right now?"

Kaiba winced slightly. He knew he was more focused on KaibaCorp that most other things—but the way Yami put it, it was as if his business was the _only_ thing he concentrated on.

Yami made a sort of shooing motion with his hands. "Go on, Kaiba—run along back to your buildings." His tone of voice was sarcastic. "I'm sure you have lots of work to do, and nothing is as important as your work, is it?"

Kaiba's eye twitched. "In case you never noticed, Mutou, I _have_ a brother."

Yami clapped a hand to his head in mock surprise. "Oh, that's right! I forgot about Mokuba! Why don't you go home and take care of him now? Oh, wait—I forgot that there's work you have to do! Mokuba will just have to wait until it's finished!"

Kaiba clenched his fists. "You're impossible!" he shouted, turning on his heel and marching away.

"No duh!" Yami replied, following him as far as he dared.

Kaiba wrenched open the door, and turned to glare at Yami. "I'm only trying to help you, you idiot!" He marched out the door, not even bothering to close it.

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!_" Yami hollered at Kaiba's retreating form, and slammed the shop door so hard that it was a wonder the glass didn't break. He stormed up to his bedroom, flung himself onto the bed—

And began to sob.

* * *

**Hah, there ya go! I think I might go work on another chapter now...**

**Review, please!**


	5. A Little Prayer

**I'm sorry about not updating MLMR, guys...I haven't been in a good mood lately. Maybe when I'm feeling a little better, I'll get back to it. For now, though, here's this.

* * *

A Little Prayer **

Yami groaned a little, cracking open one eye. A wave of disorientation hit him. This wasn't his room—what was he doing here?

The events of the night before flooded into his brain. He groaned, burrowing his head under the pillow. He had fought with Kaiba, and then come up here—to Yugi's room.

_Yugi…_

Yami found he was looking into the mirror; looking at himself. There were dark circles under his eyes, his face was haggard, and his normally bright crimson eyes had dulled to a blood-red tint—but his likeness to his hikari was still almost too much for him to bear.

He wanted to cry again, but there were no more tears—nothing but a cold, hard shell of ice around his heart. The only emotions he felt were bitter anger and resentment, shaded with grief.

Yugi hated him.

He hated himself.

With another groan, Yami pulled himself out of bed, went to his own room, and got dressed. As usual, he dressed in black—but today he was going to go just a bit further than that.

* * *

Yami smiled bitterly as the people he passed on the sidewalk gave him wide berth. And well they should, he thought dryly. He had, after all, changed his appearance pretty dramatically to fit his darker mood. 

For one, his hair was now completely black. He had spent the morning dying it to that particular color—it wasn't the shimmery sort of black that still seems cheerful, but a dark, heavy black that made you think of graveyards. Coupled with his black clothing, it emphasized the unhealthy pale tone his skin had taken on. The leather clung to his skin, betraying how thin he had become from lack of proper eating. He had also used a bit of Shadow magic to tint his eyes from their original sullen red to empty black.

In all, as he had heard someone say in a half-fearful whisper, he was a teen who was dead and didn't know it yet.

_Walking dead,_ he thought, with a grim sort of pleasure. _That's what I am—living, breathing dead._

Slowly, Yami made his way to the park. No one noticed him, except to shoot him half-fearful, half-pitying glances. He didn't care; he didn't want their pity.

What he wanted…he could never have.

He sat down on a park bench, and let his mind drift. He still didn't really understand _why_ Yugi had done himself in—only that it had to do with him.

"Yugi," he murmured to himself, staring at his hands.

Suddenly, the sound of someone bawling reached his ears. Startled, he looked up. A boy of about six was sitting in the grass, crying. He looked a little afraid, and he was clutching a plush rabbit toy to his chest.

"Jake! Jake!"

The little boy jumped, and looked up. A boy of nine or ten that looked almost exactly like him ran up, waving frantically. "I'm _soo_ sorry, Jake! I didn't know I'd be gone so long!"

Jake clutched his plushie tighter. "I was s-scared, Travis!" he cried. "I th-thought you were n-never gonna c-come back!"

Travis hugged Jake protectively. "You know I'd never leave you alone for so long like that on purpose, little bro."

Jake sniffed. "Y-You've done it b-before!"

"Only cuz I _had_ to," Travis protested. "I was later than I thought I'd be—it was an accident."

Jake hugged Travis tighter. "D-Don't leave me alone again!"

Travis grinned a little. "C'mon, bro, you know I can't _promise_ that."

"D-Do it a-anyway!"

Travis sighed exasperatedly. "All right, I promise. Now, let's go back and see if the swings are still open!"

Yami watched the two boys run off, hand-in-hand. His heart ached. Somehow, they reminded him of himself and Yugi.

"_You…you promised me…"_

He _had_ promised. And he'd broken his promise. He deserved what he had got.

_But Yugi didn't…_

Yami stood up, and began to walk. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going—he just let his feet carry him. Eventually, he went out of the park, and approached a four-way intersection. Completely disregarding the 'Do Not Walk' sign, he started across the street with slow, deliberate steps.

He was dimly aware of the squealing tires and honking horns, and of the people shouting at him to get the hell out of the road before he got run over. He didn't even hear the screech of metal as one car bumped into another.

_Death trap!_ his instincts screamed.

_Good,_ his mind replied bitterly.

As he approached the other side of the road, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him roughly up onto the pavement. "Yami, what the _hell_ do you think you're _doing?_ Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

Yami turned his head a little and just looked at Duke, saying nothing.

Duke shuddered visibly. That stare creeped him out. Yami was turning into something that almost wasn't human. "Yami, you need some help."

Yami tore his arm out of Duke's grip. "Sorry. I don't need _anyone's_ help." He walked away, leaving an immensely dumbfounded Duke behind.

His steps lead him to Clock Tower square—the center of Domino, and the place where the Battle City tournament had officially begun. The big clock read five fifteen—the sky was already beginning to darken.

He closed his eyes and turned away. This place held too many memories.

"_I thought we would be together forever. You betrayed me, Yami!"_

Yami's eyes snapped open.

That voice.

That haunting voice.

"_You promised me you'd be there when I needed you! Why, Yami? Why this time, when what I needed most was you?"_

Yami sank to the cobbles, holding his head, ignoring the fearful looks he was getting.

"_You told me you'd always be there!"_ the voice screamed. _"You promised to stay by my side! You said I would have your strength when I needed it—and I needed it then! You promised I'd never be alone!"_

Yami squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his hands against his ears. "Please, stop it, no more, oh Ra, no more!" he murmured repeatedly.

Unheeding, the voice screeched on. _"TRAITOR! BETRAYER! DESERTER! MUR—"_

Someone kicked him in the ribs, sending him sprawling over sideways onto the cobbles. He lay there, wheezing, massaging his chest. The voice retreated into the depths of his mind.

"Mutou, get up off the ground."

Yami glared at Kaiba, rising to his feet. "What do _you_ want?"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "The same thing I wanted last night, stupid."

Yami growled. "Go away." He tried to walk away, but Kaiba grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me."

Yami rolled his eyes, and followed Kaiba back to the street. The two of them got in Kaiba's limo, and Kaiba gave the driver orders to take them to 'the headquarters'.

Yami sat in the very back of the limo, slumped low in his seat, almost invisible in the shadows. His eyes were glazed over with exhaustion, and he had a headache. To make things worse, that horrible Yugi-that-wasn't-Yugi voice was still whispering in his ear.

"_Traitor, betrayer, deserter, murderer, breaker of promises, destroyer of trust…"_

Yami sealed his mind, sinking lower in the seat. The problem was the fact that the voice was absolutely right.

He suddenly noticed that Kaiba had been watching him this whole time. "What're _you_ looking at?" he growled.

Kaiba's lips lifted in a little smirk. "You."

"Very funny."

"I know."

Yami rolled his eyes, turning away from Kaiba. The sarcasm was getting on his nerves.

The limo ground to a halt outside the KaibaCorp HQ building. "Here we are, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded, opening the door and stepping out. Gesturing for Yami to follow, he swept up to the glass doors and entered. The two of them found an elevator and took it to the top floor. Kaiba unlocked his office, pushed Yami in before him, and shut the door behind them.

He turned, studying the pharaoh with his icy, piercing gaze. "First question. What were you doing, walking across the street when the 'Do Not Walk' was up?"

Yami growled. "First answer. Go screw yourself."

Kaiba sighed. "This is going to take longer than I thought…"

Yami crossed his arms. "Damn straight it will."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "All right then, I'll start with something simpler. Why were you in the middle of the square like that?"

Yami shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me."

Kaiba sighed again. "Mutou, I think I'm long past the point where I was a complete skeptic. Hanging around you, I've seen things that defy any explanation other than 'magic'. So try me."

"If you insist." Yami closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Yugi…I keep hearing him. He killed himself…because I broke my promise…and now, he's haunting me for it…"

Kaiba snorted. "All right, I know what's going on here."

Yami glanced sharply at him. "What?"

Kaiba tapped himself on the forehead. "It's all in your head. You're feeling guilty, and so you _think_ you're hearing Yugi's voice, when you're actually yelling at yourself."

Yami bowed his head a little. His bangs shaded his eyes. "Somehow, I highly doubt that. No one could imitate him." He laughed bitterly. "Not even me. He hates me. Can't you understand that, Kaiba? He _loathes_ me."

Neither said anything for a few tense moments. Yami was dimly aware that he was crying again, but he didn't care. For the second time in two days, Kaiba was barging into his life, without a second thought about his own feelings.

_Whap!_

Yami staggered backwards, staring at Kaiba with shock and surprise on his face. A red hand print was appearing on his cheek, which stung horribly.

"Apparently, pain makes you a bit more tractable," Kaiba said grimly. He grabbed Yami by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Mutou. You've got to get over this. The longer you sit in the shadows and sulk, the more you hold yourself back."

"And where's the problem in that?" Yami tried desperately to mask the hurt in his voice—and failed miserably.

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I'm trying to help you out here!"

Yami tore himself away from Kaiba's grip. "And I told you already that I don't need your help! Now just leave me alone!" He turned and fled out through the door, not even bothering to say sorry as he nearly bowled Mokuba over. He ran all the way home, and when he finally got to his room, he fell right asleep—to exhausted even to cry.

* * *

That night, Mokuba knelt next to his bed and clasped his hands in front of his chest. 

"God, if you're out there somewhere, we need your help. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I overheard what my big brother Seto was saying to Yami when I went up to talk to him. Yami's feeling really bad—he's not himself. He thinks Yugi did suicide because of him. He's completely changed—he scares me, and everyone else. I think his soul is sick, but he won't let anyone help him. Maybe _you_ can. Please help him, before he totally loses it!"

Mokuba finished his prayer, climbed up into bed, and looked out the window. A shooting star streaked across the sky. "Please," he murmured.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, lame chapter, lame ending. Sue me.**


	6. Return of an Angel

**o.O Whoa...second-to-last chapter. I _never_ thought I'd finish this fic.

* * *

Return of an Angel **

A bright, blinding light fled across the sky, streaking towards the city below. It knew where to go—and, fueled by desperate prayers, it went. It lit the streets like a floodlight as it drew closer, zigzagging along the streets.

Mokuba's shooting star--was coming to Earth.

It sped around one final corner, bounced upward, and slid through a closed window. The light diffused, revealing a small figure dressed in white. He was barefooted, and his pale skin glowed with an ethereal light. Slowly he approached the bed, his feet making no noise on the carpeted floor.

The teen in the bed was tossing and turning, muttering unintelligibly to himself. The figure saw he was having a horrible nightmare. He reached out, hesitated, and then gently tapped the sleeper on the arm.

"Yami…?"

* * *

"NO! Stay away from me!" 

Yami recoiled, staring at Yugi with shock on his face. "But—Yugi—"

Yugi snarled at him. "I won't let you get me! Yami taught me how to take care of myself!"

Tears were pouring openly down Yami's cheeks. "You've got to believe me, Yugi! I _am_ Yami!"

Yugi fiercely shook his head. "No, you aren't! Yami may be dark, too—but you're just _evil!_"

"No, Yugi," Yami whispered. "I'm not evil…you proved that to me. Don't you remember?"

Yugi just continued to back away, face set in an expression of fierce determination. "You can't make me come with you!"

Yami closed his eyes. "Go your own way, then. I give up." His eyes flew open. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" he hollered at Yugi. "_I GIVE UP!_"

* * *

Yami snapped back to reality, sitting bolt upright in bed. Tears were still coursing down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his legs, and sat there with his knees tucked under his chin, shivering. 

"I give up," he said out loud, his voice a broken sob. "I give up. I can't do this any longer." He turned his darkened eyes up to the ceiling. "I just can't stand it…"

He closed his eyes. "I want to die," he whispered haltingly. "Please…just let me die. I…I want to be with my aibou…" He closed his eyes, feeling the tears that still streamed from the corners of his eyes. "Even if I am the one that killed him…"

Out of nowhere, a voice reached his ears. "Don't say that…"

Startled, Yami opened his eyes—and was blinded by a pure white light. He tried to shield his eyes with his hand, but the light reached them through it, pounding through his lids, etching fire across his retinas…

The light dimmed just enough for Yami to be able to open his eyes and look directly at the figure. A calm sort of radiance still rippled across the person's form, obscuring him from view, but Yami could tell that he was small—maybe no more than a child.

And his voice was hauntingly familiar…

"Why shouldn't I?" Yami asked him softly. "I may not have been the one to do it, but I'm the reason he's gone. If you've come to take me away from this place, then do it now—if I remain here too much longer without my hikari, I'll kill myself and be done with it…"

An impossibly small, impossibly light body flung itself onto his lap, knocking him backwards a little. "Aren't you listening to me? Stop doing this! It's not your fault—none of it is!" The voice sounded about to cry.

Yami blinked. His eyes widened, and he gasped, realization dawning on his face.

"_Yugi?_" he breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

The shimmering radiance faded, replaced by Yugi's all-too-familiar form. He was wearing a white robe, and his skin glowed with an inner light. The tears that raced down his cheeks looked like rivulets of pure, clear crystal.

"Yami—I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, clutching at the front of the pharaoh's short. "I—I thought you were doing it on purpose—and I was so lonely without you—I was so selfish—I didn't know—I didn't even think—and now I made you want to die—" His babble collapsed into heaving sobs as he burrowed his head in Yami's shoulder.

Yami sat as still as possible, carefully draping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. He nearly laughed out loud, realizing he was afraid that his delicate little hikari would crumble into dust in his arms.

"Yugi," he whispered.

Yugi sniffled a little, and looked up at Yami. "Y-Yes?"

For the first time since the night of the suicide, Yami smiled a smile that wasn't full of bitterness and grief. Reaching out with his mind, he severed the magic that was keeping his eyes black—they immediately lightened into their original bright crimson. Tears once more coursing down his cheeks—but this time, they were tears of joy. "I thought you hated me…"

Yugi shook his head. "I…I was being so selfish…all I cared about was that you and I couldn't be together… Can you forgive me, Yami?"

Yami smiled again, and hugged Yugi tightly. "Of course I can, Yugi."

Suddenly, Yami heard footsteps on the stairs. He jumped to his feet, startled, tumbling Yugi off his lap onto the bed. "You need to go," he said urgently. "It's Kaiba!"

Yugi shook his head, crossing his arms defiantly. "I'm not going _anywhere._ I can take Kaiba. Besides…" He looked up at Yami, and the pharaoh could sense the pure, honest truth in those amethyst eyes. "I don't want to leave you again. Look at what happened to you."

There was a soft rap on the door. "Yami…are you in there?"

Yami stiffened as some of the anger from the other day filled him. It was Tea.

Yugi patted his hand. "It's going to be okay, Yami. You'll see."

Slowly, reluctantly, Yami stood up and moved over to the door. He twisted the knob, and pulled it open a little.

Tea looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were streaks of water along her cheeks. "Yami—" She choked off whatever she was about to say, and began to cry again, covering her face with her hands.

_I've caused so much more pain than I healed,_ Yami thought numbly, stepping soundlessly out into the hall. _And even **those** wounds weren't healed—only numbed to the point of tolerability._

He draped his arms around her shoulders, his expression grave. "Tea…I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

Startled, Tea looked up at him. He saw the amazement in her sapphire eyes—watched it fade into pure joy. "Yami!"

Yami grinned. "Yep. I'm back."

In the background, Yugi laughed. "I _told_ you it'd turn out all right!"

Poor Tea nearly jumped out of her skin. She pushed Yami aside, ran into the room—and stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Yugi?_"

Yami grinned wryly, closing the door behind him. "That's what _I_ said."

Yugi peace-signed at her, beaming brightly. "_I'm_ back, too—but only the people _I_ want to see me can see me."

Tea smiled in relief. "As long as you're back with us, King of Games."

Yugi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop _calling_ me that!"

The whole house echoed with the sound of their laughter.

After a long while, Tea looked at the clock on the wall. "I'd better go—it's really late."

Yami nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

Tea looked at Yugi. "Should I tell—?"

Yugi shook his head. "You have to let them find out in their own time."

Tea nodded. "All right. See you tomorrow—both of you." She smiled brightly, and exited the room.

Yugi grinned impishly at Yami. "Told you!"

Yami laughed—and was cut off by a loud yawn. "Uh…I need some sleep."

Yugi nodded. "So do I."

Yami blinked. "Angels need sleep?"

He instantly regretted asking—Yugi collapsed into laughter so hard that he fell off the bed.

_I never thought I'd hear the sound of him laughing ever again…_

Yugi was saying something. "Hunh? What?"

Yugi tapped him on the nose. "Daydreamer. What I _said_ was that I'm not an angel—if I did, I'd have wings. _I_ was meant to come back to Earth."

Yami smiled. "So I see."

A thought struck him. "Can you transform?"

Yugi nodded. "Into just about anything—including other people."

Yami grinned. "Good. We'll have some fun tomorrow."

Yugi crossed his arms. "Not until you fix your hair, we won't. That black looks horrible."

Yami yawned again. "Right now, I'm going to sleep. Good night, aibou."

"G'night, 'nii-san."

Yami started awake again. "What?"

But Yugi, in his usual manner, had gone right to sleep.

'_Nii-san…he called me his brother._

Yami smiled a little, lying back down. _Thank you, Ra, or whoever is out there—thank you for bringing my little tenshi back._

_Thank you…

* * *

_

**Uh...no comments for right now, really. Review, please?**


	7. Epilogue: Just a Little Fun

**Uh...is thing long enough to count as a chapter? Oh well--if it isn't, too bad. :)

* * *

**

**Epilogue  
Just a Little Fun**

Yami strode confidently down the street, a Siamese cat padding along at his heels. Anyone and everyone who had seen him just yesterday stared—he looked completely different.

He looked _normal._

Yami grinned to himself at the people's amazement. They must think he was on a major mood swing.

The cat trotting by his side purred. _/Where are we going?_

_**/To pay an old friend a little visit. You'll see.**_

_/Will it be any fun?_

_**/I hope so. Oh—here we are.**_

He entered the KaibaCorp building, telling the secretary that Kaiba was expecting him, so she didn't need to send up a call. She looked suspiciously at him, but, deciding he was harmless, let him through without comment.

Once at the elevator, he hit the button for the top floor. **_/Let's see how much he _really_ expects, mm?_**

_/Mm-hmm._

The two of them stepped out of the elevator. Yami led Yugi down to the end of the hall, and knocked politely.

"It's open," Kaiba's preoccupied voice called.

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi, who mewled. He pushed open the door. "Hello, hope I'm not interrupting. Well, actually, yes I do."

Kaiba jumped, and looked at Yami. His eyes widened momentarily—and then a smirk crossed his face. "I see you've finally decided to take my advice and stop dwelling on the past…"

Yami smirked as well. "Not quite. Isn't that right, Yugi?"

Yugi let out a loud meow, jumping up onto the counter in front of Kaiba's startled face.

Kaiba stared at him, and then looked back up at Yami. "Mutou…this is a cat."

"How observant," Yami remarked dryly, "and how wrong. You're no cat, are you, Yugi?"

Yugi meowed again, waving his long white tail.

Kaiba shook his head. "You've gone off the deep end."

If a cat could grin, Yugi would definitely be grinning right now. He sat on his haunches—and transformed back into 'human', sitting cross-legged on the desk. "No he's not."

Kaiba jumped to his feet, startled, and backed away, eyes wide. "Now _I'm_ going off the deep end!"

"Welcome to the club," Yami said blandly. Yugi rocked back and forth with silent laughter.

Kaiba shook his head. "Impossible!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Is that _all_ you know how to say?" he asked, slightly irritated.

The door to the office slammed open. "Seto! Hey Seto! Guess who I saw earlier! I—_Yami?_"

Yami looked over his shoulder, and his face broke out into a grin. "Hey, kid."

Mokuba stared at him. "You—you're—"

"Feeling a lot better," Yami finished. He tapped the still-oblivious Yugi on the shoulder. "Look who's here."

Yugi looked around, and smiled brightly. "Hi, Mokuba! Long time no see!"

Mokuba stared at Yugi. He rubbed his eyes. "Is that _you,_ Yugi?"

Yugi grinned. "It's me! I'm back—for good!"

Mokuba's face lifted in a smile. "So that means—"

Yami grinned. "No more sulking in corners for me. I'm back—so everyone better watch out!" While saying this, he cast a sideways glance at Kaiba—and was completely surprised at what he saw. It was an immense effort to keep himself from reacting.

Kaiba was smiling—_grinning._ There was relief in that smile—as if he'd been waiting for this to happen, and had been worried it wouldn't happen at all. But no…he couldn't have known. There was no way.

_Then again,_ he thought wryly, looking from the beaming Mokuba to the laughing Yugi to the grinning Kaiba and back, _after what I've seen, I believe anything can happen.

* * *

_

**Whoa...it's _done_...o.O**

**To the old reviewers; thanks for stickin' with me, even though this fictook me forever to get back to. To the newer ones; thanks for dealin' with my angstycrap while waiting for me to update the cool fics.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
